Summer Callery-Aiken
Summer is the daughter of Connor and Erika Callery-Aiken. She was born in between episode 24 of Broken Dream and episode 28 of In the Suburbs. Toddlerhood Summer aged up with the Charmer trait and tended to wear a lot of blue, along with her room also continuing on the blue theme. Summer was very loved and cared for by her parents. Summer also met her aunt and uncle, Jane and Simon Burnett, for the first time when they came around to meet her and babysat Summer whilst Connor and Erika went to work. Summer also met her cousins Willow and Chase for the first time when she, Erika and Connor went over to The Summer Home for Harvestfest. Summer seemed to spend a lot of time playing dolls with Willow and was seen chatting with her grandmother, Salma, even though Summer would unlikely remember this as Salma died a few days later. In episode 34 of In the Suburbs, Summer was well looked after by her nanny and she was surprised with a younger brother called Sebastian. Childhood Summer aged up on December 26th, right after Christmas Day with the social butterfly aspiration and the cheerful trait. She stayed with the blue themed clothing and her hair was in long plaits. Summer spent more time with Phoenix Villareal, who she became good friends with, especially because they were cousin's. Summer also met her half-sisters Amelia and Blanca - from one of Connor's previous relationships - for the first time. In episode 39 of In the Suburbs, Summer was rewarded with a cocker spaniel puppy called Ziggy. Summer was later given a younger sister named Sage, later in her childhood. Teenhood Summer aged up on a saturday, 2 days after her family moved into their new house in Brindleton Bay. She aged up with the Relentless Tease trait - a trait Connor had as a teenager - and had the Joker aspiration. Trivia *Clare got Connor and Erika to try for Summer in episode 27 of In the Suburbs and there were hints that Erika was pregnant a couple of times in episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, but Erika was revealed to be pregnant with Summer in episode 24 of Broken Dream. *Her birth name is Edith, but Clare changed it to Summer because she was born at the end of summer. *She is the first child named after a season. *She was aged up into a toddler in episode 29 of In the Suburbs and seems to look a lot like Connor, more than Erika. *Clare thought Erika could possibly be having the first set of triplets, but it turned out to just be Summer. *Summer and her siblings are the only sims from the 4th generation to have the surname Callery-Aiken. *She is Connor's third daughter, but is Connor and Erika's first child/daughter together. *She is the second sim to have a name themed around a season, Noelle being first being, associated with Christmas. Her brother Sebastian was also born within December. *Summer is a part of the Cats & Doogs series. *Her child hair is the same one Erika had as a teenager and child. *Summer is British, Irish, Egyptian and Japanese. *Like Faith in her childhood, Summer was rewarded with a cocker spaniel puppy called Ziggy for her good grades. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Child